


Cars and Trains

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Jewsies! [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: :), All of the characters in this story are Jewish, Charlie is 6, Fluff, Gen, Jack is 6, Medda adopted them both, Modern AU, Yes Medda is black and Jewish, just a happy family, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: It's Jack's first Hannukah, and his family helps teach him about the holiday.
Series: Jewsies! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559374
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Cars and Trains

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is 8. His parents died when he was little, he was under the care of Snyder until about 10 months previous to this story, when Snyder was arrested for child abuse. Medda adopted Jack, she has had 6 year old Charlie (Crutchie) since he was 3.

“It’s your first Hannukah?” Medda asks, surprised.

“My mom and dad died before I could remember holidays, and Snyder, my first foster parent before you never let me celebrate holidays.”

“That’s okay, Jackie. I can show you. Charlie, do you want to help?”

“Yeah! Jack, here, lemme show you!”

Charlie quickly jams the candles into their holders, making sure they were the colors of the rainbow. He has to stand on his tippy toes to reach the table.

“Now we sing a song!”

“It’s a prayer for the miracle of light.” Medda explains.

“Okay... I don’t know Hebrew.”

“That’s okay.”

Medda says the prayer, and I try and mumble along.

“Now we light ‘em!”

Medda hands me the “helper candle” and shows me how to light them from left to right.

“We did it!” Charlie exclaims. “Now presents!”

“Presents?” I ask hopefully.

Medda looks sad.

“I’m sorry...” I mumble.

“No! I just-I’ve never met and 8 year old who has never gotten presents before.” Medda says.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Jackie. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Medda goes to the other room and suddenly comes back with arms full of boxes.

She hands three brightly colored packages to Charlie, and sets a giant box down in front of me.

“It’s taller than me!” I exclaim.

I look at Medda for approval, and she smiles.

“Open it, it’s all for you.” She says.

I carefully take off the paper (Charlie rips his, but I feel bad messing up the pretty paper) to reveal...

“A train set! It’s huge!”

The box shows trains and bridges and buildings and people! It’s a whole city!

“I was thinking you could set up Train City in the play room. We can all build it together, if you like.” Medda says.

“Yeah! Thanks Mom!” I hug Medda.

“I-I’m so happy I can be your mother, Jackie.” Medda says warmly, hugging me back.

“Jack! I got racecars!” Charlie shouts, zooming a red one past me.

“We can play cars and trains!” I say happily.

“Yay!”

“Now it’s time for sufganiyot.” Medda says, bringing out a tray of doughnuts.

“We get doughnuts too?”

“Yes. It’s a tradition on Hannukah.”

“I love Hannukah!” I exclaim. “I’m glad Snyder’s in jail ‘cause he was a bad foster dad and I didn’t get Hannukah but now I have a nice mom and Hannukah!”

Medda kisses my forehead.

“I love you, Jack.”

“I love you, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave some feedback! :)


End file.
